The Tuxedo
by kuncipintu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanyalah korban dari keegoisan dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Berpura-pura kuat di depan sumber kelemahannya sendiri. / "Ah, Sungmin-sunbaenim ...," / "Hm. Lama tidak bertemu, Cho." / Sequel from 'Things Unspoken' / Contains boys love, shounen-ai / Tidak lebih baik dari prekuelnya / RnR, please?


**S**tandard **D**isclaimer **A**pplied

.

Sequel of '**T**hings **U**nspoken'— A Vic-Kyu-Min fanfiction

.

.

Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari FF saya sebelumnya, jadi saya sarankan bagi para _readers _buat baca 'Things Unspoken' dulu, baru lanjut baca fic ini. Tapi kalo gak minat, ya, gak apa-apa..

Dan, FF ini gak akan lebih gak aneh dari prekuel-nya. _I've warned you…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku sudah dapat pianis untuk pernikahan kita nanti, Kyuhyun-_ah_ …," sebuah suara merdu yang diucapkan dengan nada anggun dan elegan terdengar.

'Hn. Siapa?' suara _bass _di seberang sana menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga belum tahu namanya … Dia pacar sepupuku. Dia juga sudah pastikan untuk datang ke pesta kita besok."

'Hn. Kau urus saja semua, Vic. Aku percaya padamu,' sahut suara di seberang sana lagi.

"Um." Victoria menggumam pelan, dan sambungan telepon terputus.

**.**

**.**

—**T**h**e **T**u**x**e**d**o—**

**.**

**.**

**S**eorang pemuda membuka matanya perlahan ketika dirasanya sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari wajahnya melalui jendela. Tanpa waktu lama, pemuda itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian segera bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi paginya, pemuda itu berdiri di depan cermin, mengenakan tuksedo sederhana-nya serapi mungkin. Surai _platinum blonde_-nya disisir perlahan hingga membentuk garis-garis yang rapi.

Lagi. Ia kembali memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Sedikit merapikan ujung jas-nya, pemuda itu kemudian mengulaskan sebuah senyum di bibir _plump_-nya. Senyum terpaksa—yang terlihat manis jika tidak begitu diperhatikan. Lagipula, siapa yang mau memperhatikannya—dan senyumnya?

Hari ini hari yang istimewa. Hari dimana ia akan menghadiri pernikahan—yang ia yakini—akan sangat mewah. Bukankah sebuah kehormatan bisa hadir dalam suatu upacara sakral seperti pernikahan, terutama ketika kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam upacara itu?

Tentu saja. Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya ia merasa bangga.

Seharusnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, sesak yang dirasanya. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dan pemuda itu sadar, bukan ini juga yang 'dia'—seseorang diluar sana—inginkan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Jadi, biarkanlah …

**.**

**.**

**K**yuhyun menghela nafas kasar setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tampan.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap terlihat sangat sempurna dengan balutan tuksedo hitam dengan _notch lapel _yang berkesan elegan dan menawan. Tangannya perlahan merapikan kerah _shawl collar_-nya sebelum kembali menghela nafas keras.

Jika saja wajahnya tidak sekusut saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun akan terlihat sangat sempurna.

Setelah beberapa detik memandangi wajahnya sendiri melalui cermin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya—berniat mengacak rambutnya. Namun hal itu diurungkannya.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun duduk di sofa berwarna gading yang tak jauh dari cermin tadi.

.

Ia yang memilih pilihan ini sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun menyesal? Mungkin. Tapi toh, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Ia yang memutuskan, maka ia yang akan melakukan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Bukan salah Victoria. Bukan salah 'dia'. Tapi salah Kyuhyun sendiri.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun memikirkan masalah ini, malah semakin rumit adanya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia masih tidak sanggup berdiri sendiri. Ia ada disini—ia masih disini—semata-mata karena Victoria. Jika tidak ada Victoria, mungkin tidak ada yang akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tidak ingin dibilang lemah, karena itu ia tidak akan melangkah mundur—walau se-inci sekalipun. Karena ia Cho Kyuhyun …

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau sudah selesai?" sebuah teguran oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya menghentakkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Hn …,"

"Oh, kau tampan sekali, seperti biasanya …," puji sang wanita.

"Kau juga, cantik seperti biasa …," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm … Kurasa aku sedikit lebih cantik dari yang biasa …," gumam perempuan itu sambil melirik bayangannya di cermin yang tertempel di dinding ruangan Kyuhyun.

Refleksi di cermin menampilkan pantulan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan rambut _blonde _yang ditata apik. Kulitnya yang bercahaya semakin tampak bersinar. Belum lagi tubuh ramping dan semampainya dibalut oleh gaun sewarna gading dengan aksesoris perak yang terkesan mahal melilit bagian dada dan perutnya. Terdapat satu belahan tepat di tengah bagian bawah gaun, meliuk dan bergelombang, menampilkan satu lapisan kain putih dengan akhir gradasi kuning muda pucat.

Cantik.

Sempurna.

Seperti Victoria yang biasanya.

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_ … Semua hal yang harus disiapkan sudah lengkap. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu pendeta dan pianis-nya saja,"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**O**__ppa!_" terdengar suara lembut yang berkesan imut dari bibir seorang gadis bertubuh mungil.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil menoleh sebentar, kemudian memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada gadis tersebut. "Sunkyu-_ah_? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya, sih? _Oppa _sudah siap? Pernikahan sepupuku akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" sahut si gadis sambil berpura-pura cemberut.

Si pemuda terkekeh, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut pendek si gadis—membuat yang bersangkutan semakin cemberut.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Ujar si pemuda. Tanpa ada yang menyadari tersirat setitik nada getir dalam nada suaranya.

**.**

"**A**ku berterima kasih sekali lho, _Oppa_ …," ujar si gadis sambil menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudikan kendaraan mereka.

"Kenapa?" si pemuda melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai balasan, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari jalanan—padahal saat ini sedang lampu merah.

"Ano, terima kasih sudah mau jadi pianis di pernikahan sepupuku itu. Soalnya, kalau _Oppa _tidak mau, pasti aku akan repot lagi mencari pianis lain,"

"Hmm … Apapun untukmu, Sunkyu-_ah_ …,"

"Ah, _Oppa_! Berhenti menggombal!"

**.**

**.**

**K**eduanya tiba di depan sebuah gereja besar nan mewah yang berada di pusat kota. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gereja yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga jauh lebih nampak indah dari biasanya. Satu langkah ringan yang riang, beriringan dengan langkah lainnya yang terlihat ringan.

"Whoaa … Mereka memang benar-benar merubah tempat ini …," puji si gadis kagum. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengiyakan dalam hati sembari mengumbar senyum manis yang pahit—atau mungkin senyum pahit yang terlihat manis.

Gereja itu didominasi oleh warna-warna pastel yang lembut. Kursi-kursi yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan kain sutera berwarna _cream _sudah terisi oleh beberapa tamu undangan. Terlihat jelas altar dimana sang pendeta—nantinya—akan menikahkan kedua mempelai, juga sudah dihias dengan sangat menawan dan elegan.

Beberapa _bridemaid _lewat di sekitar keduanya, entah menyiapkan apa. Si pemuda masih asyik melihat-lihat suasana gereja tersebut ketika sebuah suara mengganggu lamunannya.

"Sunny-_ah_!"

"Oh? _Eonnie_? Lama tidak bertemu …," si gadis yang semula ada di sampingnya segera beranjak menghampiri seorang gadis lain yang memanggilnya. Pemuda tadi menoleh ke arah si gadis berlari. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya ketika ia melihat sang mempelai wanita—sepupu kekasihnya. Tapi hanya dia yang tahu seberapa sesak dadanya saat ini.

"Ya, ya … Kenapa baru datang? Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dari tadi,"

"Hehe … Maaf. Tadi jalanan sempat macet. _Eonnie _seperti tidak tahu kota Seoul saja."

"Lalu, mana kekasihmu?"

"Ah, ya, itu dia … _Oppa_!" Sunny melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar pemuda yang bersamanya tadi mendekat.

Pemuda dengan tuksedo sederhana itu menoleh, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Seiring dengan obsidian si mempelai wanita yang melebar.

"_Eonnie_, apa kau mengenalnya? Kalian 'kan dulu satu kampus. Di kampusnya dulu, _Oppa_ merupakan murid teladan, loh …,"

Ocehan sepupunya tidak dihiraukan lagi. Matanya tidak lepas memandang sang pemuda, terutama ketika mata _foxy_-nya terasa seperti memenjarakannya. Dejavu. Kejadian ini seperti pernah dialaminya berbulan-bulan lalu.

Dan seolah itu belum cukup, suara _bass _yang merdu pun menginterupsi,

"Vic, apa pianismu sudah datang? Acara sudah akan dimulai."

"Y-ya, dia ba-baru saja datang," terbata, Victoria menjawab pertanyaan calon suaminya dengan nafas tercekat.

Dan dunia terasa berhenti ketika bola mata _onyx _itu bertemu pandang dengan iris _foxy _milik pemuda yang satu lagi.

Bibir keduanya bergetar. Seolah kaki mereka tak mampu lagi menopang berat badan masing-masing, seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengejutkan. Dan mereka jatuh lagi. Jatuh pada orang yang sama, seperti saat dulu. Namun kali ini, mereka tidak saling menangkap.

"Ah, Sungmin-_sunbaenim_ …," Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang canggung dengan suara _bass _bernada formal. Hanya satu orang yang menangkap nada getir pada ucapannya.

"Hm. Lama tidak berjumpa, Cho …,"

Permainan sudah dimulai. Masa lalu hanya masa lalu. Tidak ada yang perlu diingat lagi. Kini mereka telah merasa mampu berdiri dengan kaki mereka sendiri—walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**h, ternyata kalian saling kenal …," suara tenor Sunny memecah kecanggungan di antara ketiga manusia lain.

"Ya. Dulu Kyuhyun pernah menjadi siswa bimbinganku ketika aku masih menjadi asisten dosen." Sungmin menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Siswa bimbingan? Wah, _Oppa _memang hebat …,"

"Iya. Siswa bimbingan." Sungmin mengulang. Dapat dilihat lewat ekor matanya kalau rahang pemuda di depannya mengeras.

"Tapi, _Eonnie,_" Sunny kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Victoria. "Harusnya mempelai wanita dan pria 'kan tidak bertemu sebelum menikah. Kata orang bisa terjadi hal yang buruk …,"

Victoria terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat—tidak ada tanda dia akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Matanya menatap Sunny dan Sungmin bergantian, tanpa ada emosi apapun di dalamnya.

"Kenapa harus memedulikan hal sepele begitu?" akhirnya suara Kyuhyun yang menyahut. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang berubah …,"

'_Karena dari awal, segalanya memang sudah buruk,'_

"Aa, aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**lunan piano yang lembut terdengar, mengiringi langkah-langkah anggun sang mempelai wanita menuju altar. Sang pianis melirik ke arah mempelai pria yang berdiri dengan postur kaku, menunggu mempelai wanita-nya datang.

Dia terlihat masih sama. Ketampanan dan keindahannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Dibalut tuksedo elegan yang terkesan mahal seperti itu juga menambah kesempurnaannya. Tapi bagi Sungmin, dia sudah tidak sama lagi. Mata pemuda itu sudah tidak memancarkan cinta dan kehangatan lagi, tidak seperti dulu ketika mata indah itu bertemu dengan mata Sungmin. Sekarang yang Sungmin lihat hanya eksistensi dari luka dan kegetiran.

Mata Sungmin beralih ke Victoria. Hanya untuk sedetik. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menatap wanita sempurna itu. _Barbie-look-a-like_. Terlalu sempurna bagi Sungmin.

**.**

Berbagai tatapan kagum terpancar dan ditujukan untuk si mempelai wanita—untuk Victoria. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan _dress _panjang berwarna gading yang membalut sempurna tubuh rampingnya. Ditambah _high heels _perak berhias permata, dan hiasan sutra di yang menempel di rambut _platinum_-nya.

Dengan senyum sempurnanya, Victoria melangkah dan terus melangkah. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri menantinya. Kedua pasang bola mata berwarna kelam itu saling beradu. Dan masih seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, Victoria lemas. Tidak sanggup memandang _onyx _milik Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Debaran di jantungnya makin terasa dan terasa, tidak berkurang sedikitpun sejak awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu.

Namun langkah Victoria sempat terhenti selama satu per sedemikian detik ketika dirasanya pemuda di seberang sana memutus kontak mata dengannya. Mengalihkan iris hitam kelamnya ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk di belakang _grand piano _hitam yang elegan.

Pada akhirnya, Victoria adalah satu-satunya pihak yang diabaikan.

Victoria melihat bagaimana kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Masih ada getaran rasa tak terdefinisi yang mungkin hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua saja. Dan Victoria lagi-lagi hanya berperan sebagai penonton.

Nyeri.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Di hari pernikahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai, orang itu justru menatap orang lain. Mengalihkan pandangannya darimu dan mencurahkan segalanya pada orang lain.

Tapi Victoria sudah terbiasa.

Dengan langkah-langkah yang semakin lama semakin mantap, ia mendekati pangerannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**ungmin melirik sekilas pada Victoria sementara jari-jari dinginnya masih menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Mengalunkan lagu pernikahan yang mengalir lembut dan menenangkan—di telinga orang lain.

Tapi bagi Sungmin, dia seperti memainkan lagu pengiring kematiannya sendiri. Sungmin melihat bagaimana mata Victoria beradu dengan milik Kyuhyun. Setengah menggigit bibir, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada lagunya.

Namun pada akhirnya, matanya malah bertemu dengan mata _onyx _sang mempelai pria. Tangannya bergetar. Salah satu jarinya menekan tuts yang salah—namun berhasil ia tutupi dengan baik. Sungmin gugup, rasanya masih sama seperti saat dulu, ketika sepasang mata hitam kelam itu memandanginya dalam-dalam. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, ada sebersit kesedihan yang memancar dari kedua mata Kyuhyun, membawa Sungmin untuk ikut larut dalam bayang-bayang luka yang mereka timbulkan sendiri.

Lama mata mereka saling beradu. Hanya sebatas tatapan, tapi mampu membuat pertahanan Sungmin selama ini goyah—hampir runtuh.

Kontak itu diputus oleh Sungmin sendiri ketika ia melihat tangan Victoria terulur—meminta sambutan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan mata perlahan, lagi, jarinya menekan tuts yang salah. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah tuli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**pakah kau bersedia menerima Victoria Song sebagai istrimu—," suara sang pendeta terdengar sangat jauh di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan rasa perih yang melesak keluar begitu saja—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"—dalam keadaan apapun—,"

Bibir _plump_-nya terkatup rapat, rahangnya mengeras. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya, matanya tak kunjung terbuka.

"—saat senang maupun sedih—,"

Namun semakin Sungmin memejamkan mata, yang terbayang olehnya adalah wajah sang pemuda—dan kenangan-kenangan bersamanya.

"—kaya atau miskin—,"

Jika bisa, Sungmin ingin menulikan telinganya saat ini juga. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan kisah ini. Jika bisa, Sungmin ingin menutup telinganya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya hingga ia tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan pendeta itu.

"—sehat ataupun sakit?"

Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa. Ia hanya duduk lemas disamping seorang gadis yang kini ia perkenalkan kepada orang-orang sebagai _yeojachingu_-nya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba mengusir harapan-harapan palsu yang selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba.

Mengharapkan Kyuhyun menolak dan berlari ke arah Sungmin? Kembali pada Sungmin?

Hentikan pikiran bodohmu, Lee Sungmin. Hidup ini bukan dongeng anak kecil.

Tangan Sungmin mengepal erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya hampir berkaca-kaca.

Hening sekian lama.

"Aku bersedia."

Seiring dengan kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum geli. Menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. Menertawai ketololannya sendiri yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengharapkan Kyuhyun kembali ketika Sungmin sendiri lah yang menutup rapat-rapat segala kemungkinan.

Fakta yang ada di depan Sungmin kali ini berasa transparan. Tidak terlihat, namun juga tidak tertembus. Terasa maya, tidak ada. Sungmin tahu, sesungguhnya tidak ada kebenaran yang nyata, tidak ada kenyataan yang benar.

Lagi, Sungmin tersenyum geli. Diliriknya Sunny yang tersenyum bahagia di sampingnya.

Mungkin ini rasanya jadi Kyuhyun. Seperti Kyuhyun yang mampu berdiri karena ada Victoria, Sunny juga membantu Sungmin untuk berusaha menjadi lebih kuat.

Bukan karena Sungmin mencintai Sunny. Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan Sunny adalah 'Kyuhyun' baru baginya. Mungkin gadis itu tidak sadar, dan lebih baik untuk tidak pernah sadar, kalau bagi Sungmin ia hanyalah boneka pengganti Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun yang asli tak mungkin dimiliki Sungmin.

Sungmin selalu hidup dalam dan dengan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun. Kemudian ketika Sunny muncul, menawarkan sejumput rasa, Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Senang, karena ia menemukan wujud asli dari bayangan Kyuhyun. Menemukan seseorang yang bisa dianggapnya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu ia salah, melampiaskan perasaannya yang tidak tercapai kepada Sunny. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun lebih salah? Mengapa dulu Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau mereka berdua sepasang kekasih? Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya ketika Sungmin memilih pergi?

Tapi toh, Sungmin sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan Sungmin tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka semua sadar, tidak ada titik kembali setelah ini semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**alau saja Sungmin tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuknya, ia tidak akan memilih untuk terhanyut dalam permainan ini.

Dulu, Sungmin berpikir jika hidup adalah sebuah pengulangan sejati. Monoton. Tidak berwarna. Tidak berasa.

Hingga sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun hadir di dalam setiap malam-malam sepinya. Menemaninya di alam mimpi maupun nyatanya. Menorehkan seulas senyum yang tidak pernah Sungmin kira akan hadir dalam hidupnya—sebelumnya.

Tapi keindahan itu musnah hanya karena keegoisan semata. Hilang hanya karena seseorang mengeluh.

Sungmin menyesal, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan penyesalan itu.

Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi—dengan setitik harapan ini hanyalah sekian dari mimpi buruk yang pernah Sungmin alami. Namun yang menyambutnya hanyalah deru angin musim semi yang entah mengapa terasa dingin. Bagi Sungmin, dunia terasa hening saat ini, berjalan lambat sekali.

Terkadang Sungmin menyesali dirinya yang terlalu perfeksionis, terlalu optimis. Karena sifatnya itu, Sungmin sering kecewa berlebihan karena banyak hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Terlalu sering.

Sungmin masih disitu. Terduduk di samping Sunny yang masih saja tersenyum.

**.**

**S**ebuah harapan, berubah menjadi keinginan, kemudian ber-evolusi menjadi obsesi.

Mulanya hanyalah sebuah harapan sederhana, agar mereka bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi ketika yang diterima adalah kata penolakan, atau tatapan penuh kebencian, hanya luka yang didapat.

Dan semakin manusia terluka, semakin kuat rasa bencinya. Benci membawa amarah, kemudian amarah tersebut berganti menjadi ambisi yang tak mengenal nurani. Obsesi tanpa hati.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berpegang teguh pada pendirian masing-masing, harapan masing-masing, dan keegoisan masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin pergi. Secara harfiah, mereka memang telah pergi, namun hati mereka tentu saja tak pernah mau mengingkari, bahwa sesungguhnya tidak ada yang benar-benar hilang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama masih ada disana, terbelenggu rasa yang belum sepenuhnya mati. Terkurung oleh harapan untuk mendapatkan kembali. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba melepaskan diri, tidak akan ada yang sanggup pergi.

Karena rasa yang mereka miliki bukan hanya sekedar asa untuk memiliki. Bukan sekedar keinginan untuk menguasai.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanyalah korban dari keegoisan dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Berpura-pura kuat di depan sumber kelemahannya sendiri. Dan sebagai akibatnya, mereka ikut menyeret Victoria dan Sunny ke dalam jurang tak berdasar yang mengatas namakan harga diri.

Keempatnya sama-sama kuat. Atau lebih tepatnya, sama-sama ingin dibilang kuat. Tidak akan ada yang mundur sampai ada salah satu yang mundur. Hingga akhirnya, mereka hanya akan berputar di tempat yang sama, di lingkaran yang sama, dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang sama.

Karena manusia, memang terlahir egois …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Owari**

—**End of the story—**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Angst_ masih gak kerasa? Kata-kata yang berkesan lebay? Cerita nggantung? Alur cerita yang membingungkan? Ayo, hajar aja _Author _yang bikin fic ini!

Fanfic ini dibikin ngebut dalam satu hari, supaya bisa di-post sebelum saya balik lagi ke sekolah. Karena kalo sudah belajar lagi, pasti saya gak akan diperbolehkan nyentuh modem—apalagi jalan ke warnet.

Maaf kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan …

_**Your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
